


You don't know you're beautiful

by squishy (Snowingiron)



Category: One Direction (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, Demigods, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, Harry (Son of Aphrodite), Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Niall (Son of Apollo), probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/squishy
Summary: Niall Horan is the son of Apollo, but he is not beautiful. Harry is the son of Aphrodite and thinks Niall isverybeautiful. What the fuck.(Some weird Percy Jackson demigod AU idk what happened)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not even the gods above can separate the two of us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349397) by [soft (onlysweeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysweeter/pseuds/soft). 



> Listen. I can't. I don't even. I didn't _actually_ know One Direction until a few weeks ago, okay? I mean, I know they existed but- LISTEN, HEAR ME OUT. THIS IS AN ACCIDENT OKAY. I didn't want to write anything. But as you can see, I wrote something. Not good, I mean, I don't know anything about them, right? *laughs hysterically* It's not like I _care_ or anything *shoves the gifs and fics back into their folder* REALLY NOW, LISTEN TO ME. I tried. I really tried. English is not my first language and even though I've written stuff before, this is completely unedited because I'd be blushing with embarrassment every time I try to reread it. So bear with me, please. I've fallen into the narry and can't get out.

Niall hated his life. It wasn't just that monsters constantly tried to kill him, no. That was a thing he'd actually gotten used to a long time ago. It wasn't even the fact that he didn't feel home anywhere, neither at camp half-blood nor at his mum's place. The reason why he hated his life was that he was the son of Apollo but not beautiful, not even a little. All his siblings could join some teenage boyband with their easy smiles and pleasant appearances.

 

Of course Apollo had gifted Niall too. He had a great voice that could lure in boys and girls and even adults. For his 14th birthday Apollo had left him a Takamine acoustic guitar on his bunk bed. Niall had stroked it in awe never played any other instrument ever since. But that was where the family resemblance ended. And he rarely used his gift anymore.

 

Niall was short and stocky with thin arms and legs that looked like they could break any moment. He didn't have as many spots anymore but at least they had distracted everyone from his huge glasses and crooked teeth. It had taken him a year to convince his mum that they should do something about it and now he was wearing thick braces that kept him even more from showing his teeth. It was awful.

 

And when he looked around in cabin 7 he was the only one. Most of his siblings didn't even notice him or thought he was someone else's kid. Which hurt even more. After all, he spent more time with them now than he did with his mum. But he seemed to be late for everything. While most kids came to camp half-blood around the age of 9 or 10, Niall hadn't been found until he was 13.

 

He had spent almost 6 months in cabin 11 until Apollo had claimed him. Niall remembered the awkward silence very well. He remembered how he had cried into his pillow that night, feeling ugly and unworthy, knowing that the other kids were talking behind his back, especially his siblings. The only one who always treated him like a brother was Zayn. Zayn was beautiful ( _of course_ ) and humble and a great artist (he was the one who had helped a crying Niall dye his hair blond in the hopes that it would make him look a little more like Apollo). When Zayn painted something it always looked like you could step right into it and become one with the scenery.

 

"Zayn, bro, you're _so good_." Niall was practically strangling Zayn with excitement. He had just finished another piece and was still covered in dots of paint. "It almost _breathes_."

 

Zayn only chuckled and patted his arm.

 

"Thank you. I like it too. Is your song coming along nicely?"

 

Niall's face dropped immediately.

 

"Yeah. Well. Yeah... I'm working on it."

 

The truth was that he felt stuck and ran out of creative words to rhyme. It was like his muse had left him. If there ever was one. The melody was there, it had been there for years, ever since that summer he had spent with his mum, after he'd met... well. Someone. But now the words wouldn't come to him. He was 18 now. Spending five years on the lyrics of a song was a disgrace for a son of Apollo. Of course Niall had brought of offerings to his dad. Of course he had asked him for help, for advice.

 

But Apollo didn't show up that often, he only left gifts on your bed every year. He had visited his other kids but never Niall. Only once, on the night he had claimed Niall at his own. He remembered the slight frown on Apollos face. Dissapointment.

 

"By the way, Harry has been looking for you," Zayn piped up.

 

Niall groaned. "What did he want?"

 

The other boy shrugged and continued to scrubb off the paint. "What he always wants. You."

 

"Can you not." Niall rubbed his eyes under his classes. "I don't know what he wants from me."

 

"Perhaps he wants to be your friend? Boyfriend?"

 

Niall snorted. "You're funny, Zayn. He's the son of Aphrodite. Everyone wants him. He doesn't want me."

 

"… Then why does he keep asking for you, Nialler?"

 

Niall shrugged and picked at a thread that stuck out of his jeans.

 

"I don't know yet. That's what I need to find out. Maybe he's planning to murder me! You should be worried, Zayn, not grin at me like you know something I don't!"

 

But Zayn just kept grinning. "Don't be like that. Maybe he really likes you! And he's gotten prettier in the last few years, don't you think?"

 

Niall frowned at Zayn and tried to figure out if he truly meant what he had just said. Apparently he did.

 

"Son of Aphrodite, Zayn, remember? He has always been beautiful."

 

Zayn stopped for a moment to look at Niall, then his grin turned into a knowing smile. "Oh, you think so?"

 

Niall shrugged. Harry had been 12 and Niall 13 when they'd talked for the first time. It had been right before he was leaving to spent the summer with his mum.

 

*

 

_Niall couldn't sleep all night. He kept dreaming about a crying boy whose face was hidden behind a mop of dark hair. Whenever Niall tried to reach him, he disappeared, like smoke. He kept looking for the boy, in his dream, because his crying was awfully heartbreaking, shaking Niall to the bone of his existence._

 

_The strange thing was that he still heard the cry after he woke up. It sounded close, like the boy was sobbing right into Niall's ear but there was no one there. With an uneasy feeling he slipped out of his bed, throwing on his washed-out camp shirt and soft pants. The sun was rising slowly, he could see it but also feel it, there wasn't much light yet but the sky was already bathed in orange. After he stepped out of the cabin he still couldn't see anyone, but the crying was louder now and he could sense the direction it was coming from._

 

_It was near the woods and Niall really hoped that the boy who cried wasn't in the woods because they were all forbidden to enter it. He was worrying about nothing though, the boy was sitting on a log, closer to the lake. He looked just like the boy in his dreams and Niall felt his heart clench because now he knew who exactly it was._

 

_"Harry...?"_

 

_The boy wipped his head around and Niall was once again struck down by how pretty he was. His green eyes framed by soft brown curls that made Niall think that **beautiful** was much more appropriate than just **pretty**. Niall wasn't very troubled by it, Harry was a son of Aphrodite after all. They were all beautiful and some could even charm people with their voice. Niall didn't know what gift Aphrodite had given to Harry besides his beauty but perhaps it had made Niall hear him from afar. _

 

_"Who are you?" The boy said with a deep frown that should make him ugly, but it really didn't._

 

_Harry's eyes were red and puffy from his crying fit and there was even snot running out of his nose. It made his eyes shine even more brightly. Niall stared at him with parted lips, forgetting that his crooked teeth were showing. He even forgot how Harry's question stung a little. They hadn't talked to each other before but Niall still knew who Harry was. He may or may not have been a little smitten with the boy, ever since he'd come to the camp._

 

_"Uhm. Niall. Niall Horan. Apollo cabin."_

 

_Now Harry's eyes widened. "Oh. I'm sorry," he sobbed and rubbed all over his eyes. "Sorry."_

 

_"Uhm." Niall's social skills weren't the best. When he had still been with his mum they had moved a lot and then he'd become a homeless kid for a few years. This summer was the first time that he would see his mum again. So there was a reason why he never had any friends. That and his looks, obviously. He felt even more ugly in Harry's presence and awkwardly shoved his glasses up his nose. "Are you alright? I heard you crying and... can I help?"_

 

_Harry only shook his head, which made his curls sway. It was almost upsetting, how beautiful he was. Maybe Niall should hate him for it instead. It would be hard though._

 

_"No one can help me. But thanks." He met Niall's eyes, a little more curious now. "How come I don't know you? You're older than me."_

 

_"I... I've only been here for a few months. Took a bit longer to track me down for the satyrs since I was," he waved his hand through the air, "homeless and stuff."_

 

_Harry gasped. "You were homeless?"_

 

_Nial shrugged. "Only for a while. It wasn't that bad, I always got money for playing the guitar and singing songs. Works magic on people. At least I got **something** from my dad."_

 

_Harry watched him carefully, still snuffling every now and then._

 

_"Still, it sounds hard. My mum was rich so I don't know what that's like. I always got what I wanted, until... uh. Well-"_

 

_"Wait, your mum? I thought your mum was Aphrodite?"_

 

_Harry blinked.Then he frowned._

 

_"Yeah. I have two mums. Aphrodite and my other mum. It was Aphrodite who carried me though."_

 

_Niall felt his cheeks heat up. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just didn't know it worked that way."_

 

_Harry snorted a little now. "You know how Aphrodite was born, right? Everything is possible. And you should know your dad, I'm sure some of your siblings have two dads."_

 

_Niall looked at the ground and bobbed a little with his feet, shrugging. "I don't know. I'm not that close with them. Apollo didn't claim me until a few days ago."_

 

_"Oh... I'm sorry. Mum claimed me on the first evening here. Anyway, what are you doing today?"_

 

_He suddenly beamed at Niall, who was busy again with staring instead of answering._

 

_"Huh? What? Oh. I'm packing my stuff. I'll be visiting my mum over the summer."_

 

_Harry's face dropped at that and Niall could swear that new tears were forming in the corner of his eyes._

 

_"Oh. Okay. When you come back we can spend some time together if you want."_

 

_"Really?" Niall asked in disbelief._

 

_"Yes! I just... I was very sad today but you made it all better."_

 

_Niall hoped he wasn't blushing as hard as he felt._

 

_"Uh... anyway. Sure. We can do that. Just... uhm. Don't cry anymore, okay? Whatever it is, it's not worth it." He pulled out a tissue and handed it to Harry. "Here. Pretty boys like you shouldn't cry."_

 

_Harry had already reached for the tissue, smiling softly and then suddenly he froze, staring at Niall with surprise. He didn't say anything he just stared and it made Niall a little uncomfortable, so he pressed the tissue into Harry's hands and stepped away._

 

_"Uhm, see you around, Harry."_

_  
He quickly ran back to his cabin. Suddenly he wanted to leave as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to be reminded of his awkward behaviour. He didn't say goodbye to Chiron or his siblings, he just left for the city and didn't calm down until he was sitting in the right bus. Only then he was calm enough to pull out his note pad. He started to write then, not letters but music scores. There suddenly was a song inside of his head that he wanted to hold on to._

 

*

 

"Niall!"

 

He felt Harry's arms drape around his shoulders from behind, pulling him against his chest. It was awful, every time Harry did that Niall felt his heart skip a beat and then the heat would start to flood his whole body and spread into his cheeks. Harry was still beautiful, even more beautiful, especially when he wasn't crying. It was upsetting, really upsetting.

 

Everything had changed so fast after that summer and when Niall had come back, Harry wouldn't spend time with anyone else but him. At the beginning he'd liked it, loved it actually, his crush only increasing every time they talked and bumped shoulders. But after a few months, other kids started to notice Harry too. It was strange that it had taken them so long but now they were doting on him, begging for his attention and his time. Harry didn't seem to want to, he pulled Niall away by his hand every time (he might or might not have used that hand to jerk himself off, thinking of Harry and his smell, his touch, his smile).

 

But it made everyone squint at Niall, as if he was the one stealing Harry away from them. And they asked themselves the same question Niall asked himself every day: _What does Harry want with him?_

 

Niall wouldn't say it out loud but it was one of the reasons why he had wanted to have his teeth fixed so badly. He didn't want everyone to wonder why Harry was spending time with this hideous kid. And now he was mostly hiding from Harry, avoiding him like the plague. If Harry was hurt by that he didn't say so, he just looked sad sometimes, when Niall found an excuse to leave or shrugged Harry's arm off of his shoulder.

 

It hurt Niall too, because they both liked the same things, had the same weird sense of humour and he usually felt warm and beautiful when Harry looked at him. Even though he wasn't beautiful. But it was too much sometimes. The way the others stared at them. So Niall stayed away.

 

"What do you want, Harold?"

 

Harry whined. "I never should have told you my real name."

 

"You did, and now I can blackmail you forever."

 

"That's not nice," Harry pouted.

 

"You know enough embarrassing things about me," Niall muttered and looked down at the notepad in his lap, crossing out the words completely. He felt like he would never finish those lyrics.

 

"There is nothing embarrassing about you, Niall." His arms tightened a little around him and Harry's cheek dropped on his head. "What are you writing?"

 

Niall closed the notepad. "Nothing. What do you want?"

 

"I want to spend time with you. You could sing something for me! I love it when you sing."

 

Niall rolled his eyes and got up from his spot on the hill so Harry had to let go of him. He was buzzing with feelings again and that was not okay.

 

"That's Apollo's gift, Harry. Not mine."

 

"Don't put yourself down like that. It's not the only thing you're good at."

 

"It is, but, whatever."

 

"Niall..."

 

"Just drop it, Harry," he groaned and made his way down the hill when he saw a bunch of girls and boys spotting Harry. They would crowd around him for ages and any mood would be ruined.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

Niall threw a look over his shoulder. "Your fans are here. See you at dinner!"

 

But Harry was following him and for once his steps seemed quite heavy, almost... angry?

 

"Why are you always running from me?" Oh yeah. Definitely angry. He had no right to be angry though, so Niall turned around with a frown.

 

"I'm sorry that I don't want to spend time with you and your fans."

 

"Stop it. I can't help that and you know it."

 

Niall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why are you even here? What do you want from me? There are Apollo kids who are much prettier than me and even your own siblings wouldn't mind to make out with you. So _why_ are you even trying so hard? I'm _nothing_ compared to you."

 

"But you're _beautiful_ -"

 

" _Stop it_. Stop _lying_ to me." Niall dropped his notepad and grabbed the front of Harry's shirt instead, bunching it with his hands. Anger was seething through his body and he felt like the sun was shining even brighter now. "I've made my peace with it, okay? I know I'm the ugliest kid Apollo ever fathered and I'm not worthy of many things, but I still have my dignity, _okay_? I don't have to watch you with them. I don't have to be reminded of it."

 

The kids' voices came closer, calling out for Harry, but Harry was only staring at Niall, something unreadable in his eyes. It turned to determination very quickly and he grabbed Niall's hand, as he'd done so often, and pulled him along. They ran and Niall didn't know why, but he did what he always wanted to: Follow Harry.

 

They were almost out of breath when Harry finally stopped, close to the arena where no one hung out unless there was a fight going on. They both leaned against the wall, breathing heavily without looking at each other. Niall was very confused. Especially because Harry was still holding on to his hand.

 

"What the fuck, Harry?"

 

"I hope they didn't follow us."

 

He combed back his hair in this annoyingly sexy way and Niall felt his mouth go dry. He looked away again, licking over his braces and his lips, trying to distract his mind with something else. Which was always hard with Harry by his side.

 

"You never know," Niall mumbled. "They're like bloodhounds when it comes to you."

 

Harry giggled at that. "They really are."

 

Then there was a hand touching his chin with the slightest brush of fingers and Niall couldn't help it, his breath hitched.

 

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you ages ago." Harry's voice was so soft.

 

Niall squeezed his eyes shut. " _Don't_."

 

"But I have to. Look at me, Niall."

 

It was hard to look at Harry, especially now that he felt like crying. He didn't even know what Harry was going to say but he was sure it would turn his world upside down. Harry's face was so close already, his green eyes bright and huge.

 

"I am cursed, Niall," he said very quietly. "I've been cursed since I was 9 years old, after I came to camp half-blood."

 

Niall's eyes widened. "What?"

 

"I pissed off a goddess. Hera, to be exact. She cursed me and said that no one would ever find me beautiful unless I _truly_ fall in love-"

 

"What?!" Niall blurted out. "A curse? Fuck, Harry, that sucks. I didn't know. I'm sorry. She took your beauty? But."

 

Niall stopped, blinking at Harry and for the first time he allowed himself to really look at him. He took everything in, the softness of his hair, the smooth skin and the strong limbs. Harry had grown taller than Niall very fast, which wasn't exactly hard, but still. Niall tried to see the difference. Obviously, Harry had to be in love, otherwise he wouldn't be camp half-blood's heartthrob no. 1. But Niall couldn't see it, Harry looked as beautiful as always. Or had he been in love before Niall even met him? But that couldn't be true. The other kids had only started to crush on Harry long after that. _I was the first_ , Niall thought with a weird sense of possessiveness making his body tremble. _I loved him before anyone else and I hate how they flirt with him because it means I don't have a chance._

 

"But," he continued, "you've always looked like this. You've always been beautiful."

 

There had been a twinge of melancholy in Harry's eyes before that now changed into something lighter, something fond and full of... Niall didn't even dare to think it. (It was love.)

 

"I'm glad you said that. Because you didn't let me finish. It only works if the person is in love with me, too."

 

"What?" Niall almost squeaked. ("You _did_ squeak!" - "Shut up, Harold Edward Styles.")

 

Harry's finger was tracing Niall's lower lip now and he was _so_ close, _too_ close, Niall forgot how to breathe.

 

"You have to understand, Niall. I was a very vain kid, even at such a young age. I always got what I wanted and I didn't care about anything or anyone. And then, when I came here, I treated my satyr really bad. I don't even remember his name. He saved me from a monster but I don't remember his name. He died so I could come here. And I kept being like that, you know? I didn't stop, even with my own siblings and Hera values family above everything else. I didn't believe her when she cursed me, but I felt it soon enough. And then I was the one who got bullied. The night you found me, it had already been 3 years, you know? I almost got used to it.

 

"But that night was really bad and... you found me. And then you said I was pretty. I knew what it meant, even though you didn't. And I wanted to get to know you so badly. So when you came back and we spend time with each other, I was _so happy_. Because I liked you already as a friend and I fell so hard and fast for you, Niall. Because you're so beautiful yourself, you know? I didn't understand beauty until I met you. Because I never cared, I used it as a weapon, I didn't value it. I loved your crooked teeth, your thick glasses, I loved everything about you, because you made me smile. I hadn't smiled in years, Niall."

  
It was too much. Too much for Niall to handle, he couldn't say anything, his eyes started to sting instead and his breath shuddered with a crying fit slowly building up inside his chest.

 

"Niall, no, shh shh, no." Harry was cupping his face with both hands now, smiling at him. "Pretty boys like you shouldn't cry."

 

Which made Niall laugh, though it was more like an ugly sob and his first instinct was to cover his mouth and turn away, to hide his braces and his screwed up face. But Harry's grip was firm and his thumbs stroked over Niall's heated cheeks.

 

"I didn't know," Niall whispered then. "I didn't-... I didn't know."

 

"I know," Harry said with a grin now. "But now you know. So can I please please kiss you?"

 

It was a shy question and it made Niall's heart flutter with something very close to happiness. So instead of answering he wrapped both arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close until their lips met.

 

Harry only made a little sound in the back of his throat, surprised but pleased, and then he melted into Niall's arms. His hands shifted into Niall's hair and he pressed closer, changing the angle of the kiss until they were flush together. Niall vibrated from the inside, his body heating up like the sun itself and he sighed into the kiss. There wasn't anything better than this, nothing that could ruin this moment, because Harry fucking Styles, the beautiful son of Aphrodite wasn't just kissing him but also _in love with him_ and that for quite a while. In any other circumstance Niall would have had trouble believing it, but in this case there was actual proof for it.

 

Suddenly Harry hissed and pulled back, a hand shooting up to touch his own lip. It was quite red.

 

"Easy there, sunshine."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You're burning, can't you tell?"

 

Niall blinked, still a little dazed by that kiss. But Harry was right, Niall was... glowing through his skin? He couldn't feel his own temperature but if Harry got burned... Niall bit his lip and stepped back.

 

"M'sorry."

 

"Don't be," Harry said quickly. "Just take a deep breath. I know I'm overwhelming."

 

Niall scoffed at Harry's grin but did as he said, trying to calm himself down a little. He hadn't known that he was capable of doing that. But then again, no one had ever evoked such emotions in him. Another gift from Apollo, probably.

 

"You see?" Harry crossed the distance between them, stroking over Niall's face. He didn't get burned this time. "No need to freak out. I want to kiss you a bit more. Today, and tomorrow and forever. Please date me?"

 

Niall could only smile and nod at him.

 

"Good."

 

This time the kiss was more tender, a soft brush of lips against lips and it didn't set Niall's skin on fire. Instead it gave him weak knees and he clung to Harry like drowning. But that was okay because Harry was holding him, parting Niall's lips with his tongue, dragging it over his braces as though they were beautiful too. Harry was quite a ridiculous boy, he always had been. And now he belonged to Niall. He could live with that.

 

They were stilll together when the sun set and everyone gathered around the bonfire. Harry's chin was propped up on Niall's shoulder and occassionally he rubbed his face into Niall's neck. The other kids stayed away from Harry, for now, probably irritated by them being so close suddenly. But somehow Niall felt like he could deal with that now.

 

Everything seemed a bit clearer now. So it shouldn't have surprised Niall when he suddenly felt the urge to play a song on his guitar. Harry was delighted, he always loved to listen to him but usually Niall didn't play in front of others anymore. He knew the effect it had. He couldn't help it now, when he pulled at the guitar strings and the familiar tune filled his own ears. The melody with no lyrics. It had lyrics now. The words came to him easily. It was so obvious now, like a pen he had looked for that had been sitting on his desk all along. But he knew that it was Harry, so he smiled softly at him when he opened his mouth to sing.  
  


*

Tess, the Oracle of Delphi™, was sipping her drink and tried not to get lured in by the song that dripped from Niall's fingers and lips. She was not the only one having trouble, everyone stared at him, but Niall only had eyes for Harry, obviously. Those two had tainted her visions long enough and she knew whose fault it was.

 

"Happy now?" she muttered to the figure hiding next to her.

 

"Very!" Apollo chirped and adjusted his sun glasses. Middle of the night, but this god was wearing sunglasses. Not a surprise. "It has taken longer than I anticipated but it was worth the outcome."

 

"You know that he thinks you hate him, right?" Tess frowned.

 

Apollo looked baffled. "What, why? He's my favourite kid! I don't have favourites of course but if I had them it would be Niall," he sighed.

 

"Right."

 

"He reminds me of me, you know?"

 

Tess frowned. "No I don't, actually, and I really don't care-"

   
"It all started 500 years ago..."  
 

"Ugh!"  
  


*

  _If the whole world was watching I'd still dance with you_  
_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you_  
_You still make me nervous when you walk in the room_  
_Them butterflies they come alive when I'm next to you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you_  
_Everything comes back to you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Are you still alive? I hope so. I mean, kudos and comments are still appreciated.
> 
> And you can come talk to me in secret here on [tumblr](http://snowingiron.tumblr.com/)


End file.
